


预谋

by Emily13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily13/pseuds/Emily13
Summary: 康纳和汉克的第一次性爱。无虐。





	预谋

**Author's Note:**

> 冷圈就自割腿肉惹，半天写好没有检查就放上来了，用爱发电吧。

当汉克察觉到自己后穴被两根手指进进出出时，已经没有力气去推开身上的仿生人了，虽然同意了做这事，但真的搞起来，他还是有一点心理压力的，而且他的一切都会被检测出来，就像这样。

 

“需要我停下么？汉克，我是说，如果你不喜欢这样的话，我”

 

是的，就像这样，一点点的动摇都会被发现，听着仿生人的絮絮叨叨，汉克怎么好意思讲这是自己第一次被别人开了后门，还是被一个小年轻，还是一个非平常人类，艹，我不要面子呀。

 

很好，康纳已经停止了言论，手也拿出来了，汉克温度刚刚上升的屁股能感觉到润滑油凉飕飕地往下淌。他现在越看那个塑料脑袋越生气，装个鬼无辜啊？！！你老二说痿就痿了，我他妈一次都没射找谁说理啊？！！！

 

“滚回你的模控生命吧，你个小兔崽子，我说什么了吗？自己技术差就别拿我当借口！”喊完之后汉克觉得自己赢回一局，老子才不会说刚刚有点舒服呢。

 

只见汉克翻了个身，却没有将被子盖在身上，屁股上的润滑换了个方向继续往下淌，刺激得后穴又收缩了几下。

 

康纳反应过来是自己惹得副队长生气，赶紧侧躺下来从后面抱住独自生闷气的伴侣，“对不起，汉，让我补偿你，我保证，技术很好的。”

 

康纳的低声道歉在汉克耳边响起，一阵阵气流让他觉得全身都在痒，舌根也像连着心被羽毛拂过，让他不自觉张开嘴用力喘气，然后康纳的舌头占据了他的口腔。同时他的阴茎也被一只手包裹套弄起来，还有那两根手指，是的，又捅进了他的屁股。

 

当那个区域被碰到时，汉克差点咬到自己的舌头，然后那个地方就被更用力更频繁的触碰，汉克开始大声的喘息，他觉得自己像一滩布丁被随意的捏弄。喘气声被打断了，在康纳的舌头不断扫过乳尖上小裂缝的时候，汉克开始急促的呻吟。

 

这一切都太过了，汉克想着，当然，康纳没有给他更多的时间去想，他早就意识不到自己的双腿了，所有的感官都被集中在他的阴茎上，屁股里，还有他的乳头处。很舒服，哈，非常舒服。汉克一只手甚至开始揉弄自己被冷落的另一边胸口，另一只手则挡在自己的眼睛上。

 

“汉克，汉克。”汉克不想说刚才的感觉是有多么好，仿佛整个人都被抛到了天上，这比他妈的在卫生间粗糙的撸两下要爽太多，全身都过了电一样麻酥酥的，自己脑子跟烟花一样终于炸了。汉克胡乱地回应了几句，认命的放任自己享受起来。

 

“嗯，哈，。”

 

康纳为了让汉克放松，在他的腰下面垫了三个靠枕，先是在他的会阴上舔弄，接着开始含住他的睾丸。柔软温热湿滑的触感让汉克不敢睁眼看自己的样子。他想碰碰自己的阴茎，毕竟它又硬起来了。但是康纳用手推开汉克的手后压在床上十指相扣，并用眼神制止了他的副队长用另一只手来的意图。

 

康纳十分的耐心，直到汉克的后穴能三个手指并排抽插了才不再啃咬汉克大腿根的软肉，那里已经明显的红了一片。康纳又倒了一些润滑油在手心好涂在自己硬得贴在小腹的阴茎上，这没有耗费他多久时间，所以失神的汉克还放心的等待下一轮扩张。

 

康纳依然先用手指插了进去，汉克甚至配合地抬了抬腰，然后康纳的左手慢慢抚摸汉克的大腿和小腹，右手扶着阴茎没什么阻碍的插进去了一半，汉克意识到之后不自觉的开始紧张，眼睛用力地闭上，后穴也紧紧包裹着康纳的阴茎，也让他没办法再进一步。

 

“汉，如果不可以告诉我好么？”

 

睁开眼就看到那双让自己沉溺的眼睛，浅棕色如同化开的巧克力，甜腻的漫过他的双腿，让他无处可逃。往上看是那撮不听话的头发，现在也俏皮的垂下，往下是他的嘴唇，有点薄，但比自己的要好很多。

 

他的嘴唇是甜的，汉克想着，当自己的碰上他的。

 

汉克才知道自己的乳头可以这么敏感，被碰一下就让他不知道在想什么了，而康纳也在这段时间将自己完全的插进了汉克的后穴里，他在汉克的敏感处慢慢的磨了几下，于是汉克开始咬住嘴唇不让自己的呻吟过于大声。

 

“看来还不够。”康纳说。

 

“什么？啊，别。”

 

康纳把靠枕抽出去两个，覆在汉克身上开始更用力的抽插起来，汉克先是瞪大了眼然后又慢慢半眯着，声音也不再压抑，因为他听见康纳不停地说“汉克，啊，汉，爱你。”

 

汉克的心被填满，眼泪从眼角溢出来，沾湿了枕头。他双手环抱着康纳，时不时会捏一下，这取决于自己是不是太爽。过了一会儿，汉克察觉自己后穴里面烫人的物件不再动了，还没等他细看，就被抱了起来，现在他两腿大张的坐在康纳身上。感谢老天，康纳还抱着他。

 

老天没听到他的感谢，下一秒他就被直接被放下来。

 

“卧槽，你他妈可怜可怜我这个老头子！”回应他的是康纳的轻笑和一连串更加深入的顶弄。康纳的双手扶着汉克的腰，嘴巴再次含入眼前的乳头。像小孩喝奶一样的吸吮让汉克有种带孩子的错觉，仿佛下一秒他的乳头就能爆出乳汁，这让他的脸迅速变红，而康纳注意到了。

 

康纳的舌尖绕滑过汉克的乳晕，故意发出啧啧的水声，身下也加快了速度。这使得汉克不自觉头部向后仰，将胸部进一步送进康纳的嘴里，康纳发现汉克越发急促的呻吟和不住颤抖的屁股，用牙齿咬上了乳尖。汉克射了出来。康纳也再抽送几下后射在汉克身体里，虽然也只是一些润滑液和水，但仿生人组件的设计还是不同于人类，被水流扫过的软肉紧紧缴在一起，连着前面又接着射了一点蹭在他的的小腹上。

 

康纳抱着汉克平躺在床上，慢慢地亲吻，再顺手用上床单擦干净两人的身体丢在地上，“所以你早就准备好了新床单，今天晚上一定要和我打一炮是么？”亲吻的空隙汉克低声咕哝，“是的，今天是星期五，我早回家半个小时就是为了这个。”康纳扯过被子，又亲了亲汉克的下巴，窝在他的怀里，说，“睡觉吧。”


End file.
